Flying Solo
by silverlionsnake
Summary: complete- Ginny returns to Hogwarts her sixth year without any of her friends. Before long she encounters the Silver Trio and makes friends with the most unlikely of people. Adult Content, D/G
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do no own any of JK Rowlings wonderful ideas. If I did, the books would turn out much differently!**

**Warning- there will be adult content in this story.**

Harry was gone.

Ron was gone.

Hermione was gone.

Each one of them left her behind.

Damn them for taking away her choices. She knew the risks; how could she not when everyday over the summer they were thrown into her face. Sure the things that could happen frightened her, but she knew that the bigger picture was more important than her. Damn Harry for thinking that the reason she wanted to go was because of him. She could not tell him that her feelings for him had changed once he left her at Dumbledore's funeral. She could not be with a person who took away her choices. She didn't care that he thought it was for her own good, he was taking away her right to choose. She did not need another brother. God knows she already had more than enough. But she could not tell him this that would only weaken him, when he needed every ounce of strength he had. She would quietly support him like he needed, but once the war was over she would be gone.

Hogwarts was interesting without the golden trio. Even though the atmosphere was darker, Ginny took secret pleasure in it. She was a positive person, but dark thunderstorms and gloomy days were some of her favorites. She was not a simple person. To others she was a girl that had layers of mystery wrapped around her. But she didn't think she was a puzzle. If people wanted to know about her all they had to do was ask. Many were put off by the fact that she belonged to the trio- which infuriated her. She belonged to no one. This year would be different. Without her brother barking at her male friends and without Hermione constantly giving her a look of disapproval every other minute she would be able to spread her wings. She was going to take this one year that truly belonged to her and make the most of it.

Over the summer Ginny was able to get some extra money by working in her brothers' joke shop. This made it possible for her to actually buy robes that flattered her figure. She was a girl and she wanted everyone to know it. She vowed that she would have no more hand me downs. She wanted to take pride in her appearance. She wasn't vain, but she wasn't blind either. She knew that she was naturally attractive, but she also knew that if she tried she could be down right gorgeous.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the sorting began. There were only 20 new students and the majority was sorted into Slytherin. Two went to Gryffindor, two to Ravenclaw and not one single Hufflepuff. Which was no surprise seeing as though the school was mostly ran by death eaters. Many students did not return this year. A lot of the seventh years either joined the war efforts or went out of the country with their parents. Ginny made small talk with the students around her. Most of her friends had not returned and so she would truly be making a fresh start. As Ginny was listening to a girl named Sarah Saunders talk about her summer she noticed that everyone had stopped eating to see who was coming in through the main doors so late. As her eyes glanced towards the door a smug looking Draco Malfoy walked in followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. This was going to be an interesting year.

The silver trio looked around the room eyeing up the students who remained. Looks of disgust covered their faces as the students in turn looked away from the group not wanting to make eye contact. Ginny was amazed at how the others could be so easily affected by the arrogant prats. As Draco's gaze fell on her she looked calmly back at him and returned to her food as if nothing were amiss.

Draco was surprised to see the ginger girl at Hogwarts. He figured she'd follow Potty where ever he went. To see her at her table without the golden trio to protect her was a sight to behold. She appeared carefree and she was actually wearing clothes that showed off her figure. He did not know that such a body lay hidden beneath them. When she dared to make eye contact with him he was taken aback, though no one would notice because he had perfected his steely mask ages ago. Very few people knew the true Draco; only Blaise had ever made a true connection with the young man. With the red head at Hogwarts there was definitely going to be some excitement this year.

When the feast was over Ginny had left with her friends and as she reached the common room she realized she had forgotten her bag. She tossed her robes over the couch and said goodnight to her new friends and headed back down to the great hall. She assumed everyone had retreated to their own dorms since it was nearing curfew, but she could still hear a few voices from within. She quickly walked towards her seat and saw that her bag was gone. Perhaps someone from her house had picked it up. Turning around she realized she was not so lucky.

"Hey Red forget something?" Blaise said while looking through a book, one of her books!

"No, she left it on purpose so she could come back to talk to us without her friends." Draco smirked at her.

"What friends?" Pansy sneered. "All her friends left her, now the poor baby Gryffindor is all alone."

"Shut it Pug." Ginny said with a steady voice. This girl was not going to mess with her.

"Excuse me," Pansy said rising from her seat walking over to the younger girl. "Maybe if you beg for forgiveness I will make the hex not last so long." Pansy said with her wand pointed at Ginny's nose.

"Looking at your face I have a feeling that may not be true." Ginny spat back.

"Wow Draco, I think I'm getting turned on. Who knew it was possible for a weasel to have a spine. Pansy get out of here and we will teach the little lion a lesson for you." Blaise said while eyeing the red headed girl.

"Thanks boys, you know how I don't like to get my hands dirty."

"Yeah you wouldn't want your hands to match your insides." Ginny spat at the girl as she left. Pansy sneered at her and stomped out of the great hall, leaving the three alone.

It was not until this moment that she felt a tinge of fear. She knew how to hide it from the two boys who now towered over her. Why did they have to be so attractive? Why could they not look as foul as they actually were? She stood her ground and put her hands on her hips as she glared at the boys. She had left her robe in the common room before she came back down and stood before them wearing a pair of low riding jeans with a tight fitting brown polo shirt that was unbuttoned one more button than it should have been.

"What are you going to do sneer at me to death? Or do you actually have a reason to be infringing on my personal space?" Ginny stated bluntly. Before either could answer, Snape chose then to enter the great hall.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew Miss Weasley. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy you are supposed to be patrolling not harassing young girls." Snape said with a glimmer in his eyes. "Zabini go do patrols; Malfoy make sure the youngest Weasley gets to her dorm." Snape said and left the room.

"See you around Red," Zabini winked at her as he left the hall.

"Come on weasel, we don't have all night to make sure your pain in the ass makes it to bed." Draco said walking out the door, not even bothering to see if she would follow.

Ginny felt strange following Malfoy around the castle. They each walked in silence for a long time, neither one of them looking towards the other. "You know Malfoy I can make it there myself. I do not need you to baby sit me."

At this Malfy shoved her into a dark corner and held tightly onto her shoulders. The entire walk he could not get out of his mind what he wanted to do to her, and now he would not have to share her with Blaise. Malfoy leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Be a good girl Weasley and you won't get hurt." He licked the edge of her ear trying to get a reaction out of her. Surprisingly she reacted in a way he could not have imagined. He felt her fingers lightly brush up his leg and move towards his inner thigh. He began to kiss and nip her neck lightly as her hand began to palm his groin. He moaned into her neck and he could feel her fingers weave into his hair, lightly tugging it so that he moaned even more. But quick as an instant her fingers yanked his hair back and her other hand gripped tightly onto his balls.

"Malfoy," she said in a deadly whisper. "You dry me up like the Sahara. If you try to touch me again I will rip off your balls." She made sure to sink this point in by pulling down on his balls and she could hear his breath exhale. She knew she had pissed him off, and was wondering how he might retaliate.

"I see it's my turn to teach Red a lesson." Blaise spoke up walking into view.

Ginny let go of Malfoy and stared at the boy behind Malfoy, not sure wheter or not to feel relief or dread. Malfoy took that moment to shove her back against the wall and he could hear the loud thud as her head connected with the brick. "Have the fucking cunt, but watch your balls." Malfoy said pushing past Blaise.

Blaise walked over to Ginny and muttered a quick healing charm for the back of her head. "Man Red, you did a number over on him. Why aren't you frightened of us like everyone else?" Blaise asked.

"Well," Ginny responded sassily. "If you hadn't noticed, I am nothing like my brothers. So why in god's name would I assume any of you were like your family? Well Draco may have just proven to be like his, but I am not certain about you, yet."

"Don't mind him; he just has the hots for you. I like you Red. Come to our place this Friday. We have a huge party at the beginning of each school year. People from all houses will be there. Don't roll your eyes, we aren't that bad. Well maybe we are, but people also know we throw the best parties."

"What time?"

"Come around 9:30. Just remember once you enter, you can't leave till morning. That keeps us from getting caught. Can't have a bunch of drunken Ravenclaws walking through the halls at night."

"Sure, I'll be there. But warn your friends. I don't need to get hexed when I first walk through the door." Ginny smirked. "See I knew you weren't scary. See you around Blaise." Ginny waved as she entered her common room. Blaise turned around smiling to himself. This was going to be the best year yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Adult language and sexual content.**

The week flew by with little contact from any of the slytherins. Ginny did notice that none of them had said anything bad towards her since that night. Years prior she couldn't have gone a day without a slam against her family. It appears that people were no longer comparing her to her git of a brother Ron. It seemed as if even Snape was being less harsh. She thinks he even complimented her potion by not pouring it out, like he had done to the rest of her class. Malfoy was still a large prat but at least all he did was glare at her. He would not scare her away from the party that night.

Ginny had supper with her friends and headed off to her dorm to get ready for the night ahead. She was no virgin to the partying scene. She stayed at her brother's place in town when she worked for them and spent many weekends drinking with them at the local pub. She weeded through her clothes until she found what she was looking for, a pair of tight black low riding jeans with a dark green halter top that showed off her small dragon tattoo on her shoulder blade. She had gotten it that summer one night after drinking, the design had just jumped at her and she had to have it. Seeing as though she was drunk at the time she got it, you would think she would have regretted it when she sobered up, but not one day has she. The twins were in shock but promised not to tell when she had threatened to taint their products. She could use a simple charm to conceal it in front of her family. She pulled her hair half back and let it fall in curls. She put on black mascara and a light pink shadow on her eyes, and just a touch of lip gloss. She liked to enhance her natural beauty, not cover it up with heavy makeup. She put on her robe to conceal her outfit and headed out the door.

Ginny reached the Slytherin common room at 10. She always liked to arrive fashionable late. She was arriving behind a pair of fifth year ravenclaws that were dressed to do damage. They had on matching short skirts and skimpy tops that showed off their cleavage. Ginny liked to show off her body, but she also liked to keep the boys guessing at what was underneath. She knew how to be a tease when she wanted to be. Ginny was no saint, but she also did not give it out for free. Ginny walked through the entrance and felt something go through her. Damn, she forgot about the charm that made it impossible for her to leave before morning. Well she didn't plan on leaving early anyways; she had to see if Blaise was telling the truth about these kick ass parties. Blaise saw Ginny enter the common room and left his seat next to Pansy to greet her.

"Glad you could make it. Have a drink." Blaise said handing her a beer.

"Thanks. It looks like the whole school is down here. Well except for the 'panties in a twist' gryffindors." Ginny smiled at him taking the drink.

Blaise threw back his head and laughed a deep belly laugh, getting the attention of one blond Slytherin. Draco had not seen her enter. He watched as the girl threw her robe in a pile and saw her moist lips close around the beer bottle as she drank. Blaise threw his arm around her and guided her towards him and Pansy.

"See I told you the little lion would show. You owe me Pansy." Blaise winked at her.

"Well you said it was the place to be." Ginny smiled back.

"It seems as if Blaise has befriended you Weasley. Perhaps I can give you a chance. It is always nice to have an actual girl to talk to." Pansy said moving to sit next to Ginny and the girls automatically started to talk about the other's outfit and all the hooched out girls at the party.

As Ginny turned to talk to Pansy her tattoo did not go unnoticed by the two boys. Their eyes darkened and they both walked away in order to get another drink. The girl was full of surprises.

When the boys returned they saw that the two girls had already started a drinking game with a group of other students. Ginny was trying to explain the rules of this clock drinking game; apparently cards were set up like numbers on the clock and something about people being able to tell others when to drink based on the time and the card laid down. It seemed confusing but apparently all at the table didn't care as long as there was drinking involved. Draco had already witnessed Ginny finish half her beer while he looked on. The game went on until all cards had been played. Everyone in the circle was feeling the buzz of alcohol go through their bodies and the group had become a lot more chatty and hands on. Blaise was thinking it was time for some hands on games.

"All those interested in some truth or dare gather around the fireplace." Blaise bellowed out with his hands cupped around his mouth. Immediately half the party worked their way over to where he stood. Everyone made themselves comfortable with cushions and pillows and the lights were dimmed low. At every party this was the high light; everyone got an excuse to misbehave.

Draco sat next to Pansy in the darker edge of the circle. Ginny was sitting between two girls she had met during the previous game and Blaise sat directly across from her, watching her as she rested her head on another girl's shoulder. Seeing as though Blaise called for the game, it was his duty to start it.

"Savannah, truth or dare?" he said to the girl on Ginny's right.

"Truth." She answered with her chin up.

"Now remember, by entering this game you cannot tell a lie, or back out of a dare. If you do your hair will be purple for week. Are you sure you want truth lovely?" Blaise asked winking at her.

Not so proudly this time she nodded yes.

With a glimmer in his eye Blaise asked "Who do you want to be your first?"

Savannah turned a deep shade of crimson and looked at the ground. She thought they would leave the more embarrassing questions until later. Apparently they like to start this game running. "Nicholas Jacobson." She whispered, making sure that Nicholas could not look her in the eye.

"Geez Blaise, just gotta start the game full force." Ginny chuckled at him. "Okay Savannah who are you going to call on?"

The game continued for another 20 minutes with milder questions. No one seemed to be as out there as Blaise. Not until it was Draco's turn.

"Pansy truth or dare?"

"For you Draco, I'll pick dare." She smirked back.

"Go spend thirty minutes in the closet with Blaise."

"What!" Pansy yelled. Draco knew she had feelings for the dark haired one. She knew how to get him back. "Before I leave, I guess I should take my turn." She grimaced at Draco.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny answered without hesitation.

"Give Draco a full body massage."

"What!"

Everyone turned to look at Ginny, when they realized it was Draco who had yelled. His eyes were already shining from the alcohol and it seemed like there was something else hiding behind his eyes.

"Oh grow up Malfoy. I don't bite. Well that's not true. I won't bite hard." Ginny winked at him. "Get your arse off the floor and let's get this over with." Ginny said grasping him by his hand and yanking him up without waiting to see if he would do it on his own.

"Call us even." Pansy yelled over her shoulder as she went off with Blaise down the hallway.

"Where's your bedroom?" Ginny said pulling Draco behind her.

"There's no way I am letting a weasel into my room, let alone on my bed." Draco said pulling free from her grasp.

"Ferret, the faster we get this done the faster we can go back to drinking, and if you don't quit bitchin you're going to get us purple hair! Now point me to your room."

"Last one on the left." He muttered, following her with his head down.

Ginny entered his room and gasped. It was beautiful. She walked over and sat on his bed and felt the soft silk sheets. Draco just stood and watched her, letting his sulky attitude disappear now that he was away from the others. He could have kissed Pansy for what she did. He watched the red haired girl drift her fingers over his sheets leaving her scent behind. Her hair draped over her shoulder as she looked down, seeming lost in thought. As if a switch turned on her head popped up.

"Well gets your ass over her so I can start man handling you." She chuckled. "You know, they say I give the best massages in Hogwarts."

"Who says?" Draco questioned raising his brow.

"Well it doesn't matter because you'll be saying it when I am done with you. Now lie on your stomach and let your head lay off the bed."

"Careful Red, this is the only time you can get away with telling me what to do."

"Then I better take advantage of it." She said as she watched him crawl onto the bed beside her. She waited for him to lie on his stomach and lean his head over the edge, and then she slowly climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Before you get tempted to say something awful, realize that you are below me and you have no idea how close my wand is to your balls. Just close your eyes, relax and you will thank me later." Ginny whispered into his ear. Draco mumbled something under his breath and closed his eyes.

Ginny began at his lower back and started to rub her fingers into the muscles surrounding his spine. She could feel his muscles start to loosen under her touch. She put her weight into her fingers and started moving her working tips further up his back. Her fingers found the tense muscles around his shoulders and she used her palms and knuckles to need the tight knots. Her fingers were strong and moved to where he needed them to be. She reached his neck and started rolling it back and forth between her fingers. Her fingers continued up to his scalp and she used her nails to scrap the skin. She ran her fingers through his locks scraping in circles and pulling his hair in gentle tugs. Though Draco stayed quiet she could feel his body melting under her touch.

Ginny leaned over next to his ear and breathed lightly, "Flip over."

Draco grunted and slowly turned as she stayed atop him; her thighs rubbing against his groin as he moved. Her hands stayed on his body as he readjusted and she lost no time feeling his torso under his tight fitting shirt. She thought he would lean his head back, but he chose to watch her as her fingers worked.

"You know, she said a full body massage." Draco said in a low voice as he moved his hips beneath her. Ginny grinned evilly at Draco and moved slowly down his body until she reached his feet. She took each foot in turn and rubbed the souls until he leaned his head back. That was so not what he meant but gods it felt good. She moved up to his calves and began kneading the tough muscle and continued up to his thighs, making sure to rub small circles on his inner thighs. She could feel him tighten and lift his groin. She began massaging the areas next to his sensitive area and began straddling his upper thighs. She leaned up next to his ear as his head leaned over the edge.

"Remember to relax" she said breathily into his ear as she let her palm drift over his groin and she began to massage the stiff muscle beneath her hand. Draco arched into her palm and pushed his head into the mattress.

"Merlin Woman, are you trying to undo me."

"Maybe." Ginny said while her tongue flicked out and touch his ear.

Draco growled and buried his hands into her hair and pulled her towards his lips, letting their teeth and lips crash. Ginny ground herself into his stiff lower half and dug her fingers into his hair pulling him closer. One of Draco's hands released her hair and traveled down her back feeling as much skin as he could on her barely covered back. Her hands had sought out the lower edge of his shirt and began tugging it upwards. His fingers were now at the bottom of her shirt doing the same and their shirts ended up on the floor next to the bed. She sat up straddling him trying to find his belt buckle and he took the opportunity to look at her unbound breast before him. She was not embarrassed or shy about her naked form; she was too entranced with removing his belt to care. She began to undo his pants and lifted her hips to start tugging down his offending clothing. As the pants came off he flipped them over to remove her pants. She was clad in a lacey black thong under her pants. Their pants joined their shirts and he laid his body on top of her warm skin. Her nails racked up and down his back as their lips reconnected as if it had been centuries since they last met. She arched herself into his body and was becoming desperate for him. She used her fingers to push his boxers down and used her toes to push them down the rest of the way. Draco growled into her throat and let his hands roam all that he could reach while still nipping at her throat.

Draco began to move further down her body stopping at each breast to flick the nipple with his tongue. She cried out when his teeth scraped delicately over one bud and then the other. Her fingers tightened in his hair to hold him still as he lapped up each breast, using his tongue to write circles upon her flesh. He continued his assault down towards her stomach and kissed her belly button. His fingers found the hem of her thong and began pulling it downward, making them both naked. He made sure to go extremely slow as his fingers skirted around her warm center, making sure not to touch anything. She mewed and arched and raised her hips, but it only made him go slower. She pulled one of his hands to her mouth and bit into the soft flesh. He groaned and looked at her seeing the need in her eyes as he lowered his lips to her folds. With a dart of his tongue he connected with her nub sending her head crashing back to the bed. "Oh gods!" She moaned.

"The name's Draco, lovely. But thanks for the compliment." He said as he continued lapping up her juices that continued to flow as he worked her into frenzy beneath him. He used quick light flicks with his tongue and her legs began to quiver beneath him. Her breath became haggard and her moans louder. "Oh Draco, don't stop I'm gonna cum." Ginny yelled as he pressed his mouth hard onto her soaking pussy. He lapped up all she gave him as she came hard into his mouth.

When she lay sated on his bed, he crawled up between her legs and began to kiss her softly on the mouth. He used his knees to nudge her legs wider so he could lie comfortably between them. He rubbed his hard length against her entrance and she let her legs fall wide so that he could take her. He slowly pushed into her, letting her moan as his length stretched her out, making her feel truly full for the first time. She lifted her hips off the bed to take him even further and showing him that she wanted all that he had. Draco then slowly pulled out to the tip and looked into her eyes as he thrust deep and hard into her, causing tears to come to her eyes and she threw her head back.

"Oh Draco, gods yes. Fuck me hard and fast!" Ginny begged him as he continued his hard fast pace. She widened her legs and lifted her hips as far as she could, just wanting to feel all of him. He continued this pace for sometime before he told her to flip over. Ginny crawled onto her hands and knees and spread her legs so he could enter her from behind. This gave him better leverage and he could buck into her with more strength. Ginny sank back against his hips each thrust and threw her head back as he entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled. He rammed into her harder and harder hearing her cry in pleasure. Feeling that he was about to cum he flipped her back over so he could look at her as he came.

"Draco, let me see you cum." Ginny said with her voice full of lust. Draco was not used to girls being such active participants in sex. They usually just lay there, and they never talked dirty. Who knew he was missing so much in the bedroom. Ginny asking to see him cum made him even harder if that were possible. He could not last much longer with her looking him straight in the eyes as she rocked her hips into him, biting her lower lip. He gave three hard thrust and pulled out so that she could see him cum all over her breast. It was a hot sticky load that landed on her excited nipples. Draco leaned over and began kissing her mouth with warm sloppy and tired kisses. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them of their juices before he settled upon her again. She lay beneath him as he continued to kiss her softly. They moved so that they lay side by side and Draco pulled the covers over them. Draco fell asleep with his arm still around Ginny, and her head lay upon his other arm. They would not wake until morning.

When the two stirred in the morning, neither of them seemed surprised to see the other still in bed. There bodies had not separated during the night and their bodies were still entwined. Draco sighed and began twirling a chunk of her hair around his finger.

"You know Ginny, I just can't see myself sharing you with anyone else. I mean you do give the best messages in Hogwarts." Draco admitted with a small kiss to her temple.

"Told you so," Ginny whispered as she pulled the sheets tight around them.

And with that they snuggled back close to one another, not caring what others would think and fell back asleep. Neither would let friends or family come between them and in the years to come nothing could separate the two, for no other could match the passion they had for one another. They were only truly alive when they had each other.


End file.
